peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-25 ; Comments *The CB057 tape is roughly 11:43 to 01:16. *John recalls a recent visit to the army camp in Anglesey where he did his National Service: most of it had apparently been destroyed. Sessions *Pond, #1. Recorded 1992-09-11. 'You Pretty Thing' and 'Cinders' available on The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 (Strange Fruit). *Philistines Jr, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-07-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown female fronted indie 3''' '''File b starts here :(JP: 'And the search for the Little Richard Cover Search goes on, I'm now into the Fs, so that gives me the excuse to play this.') *Fall: It's The New Thing (7") Step-Forward SF 9 *Son Of Noise: Poor & Hardcore (album - The Mighty Son Of Noise) Kold Sweat *Pond: Cinders (Peel Session) *''(JP proceeds to read out a rather embarrassing press release from Pond)'' *Puressence: Siamese (7") Rough Trade 45REV9 *MDMA: E-Shopping (12") Degenerate DR 1209 3''' *Philistines Jr: 'Army Song' (Peel Session) *''(audible tape edit for 11:30 news, at 26:27 into file)'' *Hiatus: Blood Sports (split 7" EP with Embittered - Blind Justice For All / From The Outside Looking In) Desperate Attempt D.A.R. #006 '''3 *Disrupt: Victims Of Tradition (split 7" EP with Disdain - Disrupt / Disdain ) Desperate Attempt D.A.R. #005 *Brujeria: Machetazos (Sacrificio II) (7" - Machetazos ) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 113 *Cutty Ranks: 'Four Big Thief (7")' (XTerminator) File 1 starts here *Aquastep: 'Oempa Loempa (12")' (Wonka Beats) File b ends and File c starts here *Pond: 'Spots' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This is another one of those records that I discovered as I was making my way through the pile of singles by artists whose names begin with F. From Fort Worth, Texas, the Firemen.') *Firemen: 'On Top Of Old Smokey' (Lecam) JP likes the first half minute of this song so much he immediately plays it again. The single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *Most Dominant: 'Pushed 2 Da Limit (12")' (Kold Sweat) *''(trailer for Emperor Rosko show)'' *Trumans Water: 'Well Nigh Dusk (CD-Of Thick Tum)' (Homestead) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Motorspare (12"-Ton Up)' (Wiiija) 3''' *Remy: 'Tribal Journey (12"-The Traveller II)' (Wonka Beats) '''3 *Autoclave: 'Dr. Seuss (10"-Autoclave)' (Dischord) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Hitting You (LP-History)' (Charisma) *Wingtip Sloat: 'They Came With Margarine And In-Laws (2x7"-Half Past I've Got)' (VHF) *Consolidated: 'He (CD-Play More Music)' (Netwerk Europe) (continues after tape flip) 3''' '''Files 1 & c end and File 2 starts here. File d also starts here. *Philistines Jr: 'Happy Birthday Captain Colombus' (Peel Session) *Klezmatics: 'Araber Tants (CD-Rhythm+Jews)' (Piranha/Rounder) not on File d *I, Ludicrous: 'C2s In Vans (LP-Idiots Savants)' (Old King Lud) *Pond: 'She's Asleep Upstairs And It's Snowing' (Peel Session) JP notes that the title is open to dispute, and could be 'She's Asleep' or 'It's Snowing'. The Peel Sessions (p. 320) lists it as merely 'Snowing'. *Fall: 'The Legend Of Xanadu (Compilation LP-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) :(JP: 'Believe me, the original (by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich-SIG) didn't come within a thousand miles of the wonderfulness of that.') *Johnny R: 'The Preacher (12")' *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Vortex Dreamer (LP-Matrix)' (Metalcore) *''(1 a.m. news: this puts the start of file 1 as 11:43PM. This means that around 6 minutes are missing at the start of the show on File b, either before the first listed track (the Fall) or at the audible tape edit.)(The edit comes for the 11:30 news but comes at 26.5 mins into the file. Therefore there must be around 3.5 minutes missing at the start of the file and perhaps 2 mins for the news.) (NB 3.5 minutes at start are probably the first track on File 3)'' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Stockholm (7 inch)' (Play It Again Sam) *Risen From The Ranks: 'Don't Beg For Love (12 inch)' (Synthetic) *Happy Flowers: 'I Wanna BB Gun (And Some Glass Eyes) (CD-Flowers On 45: The Homestead Singles And More)' (Homestead) :(JP: 'Ah, we shall never see their like again, I fear.') *Fiestas: 'I'm Gonna Hate Myself' (Chimneyville) File 2 ends during this track, File d ends during JP outro File e begins *Philistines Jr: 'Big Chief' (Peel Session) *Eternal: 'Eternal (12")' (Underground Level Recordings) :(JP: 'Lynn Parsons passed this way a few moments ago, looking absolutely astonishing, I mean good astonishing. I'm not quite sure what she's been up to: the story she told me wasn't entirely convincing.') *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Nowhere (12"-Suck City EP)' (Big Cat UK) *Spaceman: 'Man In Orbit (Compilation LP-Project Venus (Anthology Of Flying Saucer Break-Ins 1957-1964 Created By Original Mad Wizards Of The Weird...))' (Planet X) *Larceny: 'Keep It On (12"-Scream)' (Sub Bass) *PainKiller: 'Tortured Soul (LP-Buried Secrets)' (Earache) *Bo Diddley: 'Pretty Thing (LP-The Sound of Bo Diddley: Greatest Hits)' (World Music) *Pond: 'Pretty Thing' (Peel Session) *''(Paul Gambaccini trailer)'' *T4: 'Pretty Mouth (7")' (Pop Bus) *T2: 'In Circles (LP-It'll All Work Out In Boomland)' (Decca) *''(2 a.m. news)'' *''Tracks marked 3 available on File 3'' File ;Name *File 1: 1992-09-25 pt 1 *File 2: 1992-09-25 pt 2 *File b: 1992-09-25 Peel Show L141a *File c: L218a.mp3 *File d: 1992-09-25 Peel Show L141b *File e: L218b.mp3 *File 3: John Peel tape no.22 side b ;Length *File 1: 00:46:32 *File 2: 00:46:29 *File b: 00:41:21 *File c: 00:43:03 *File d: 00:38:06 *File e: 00:43:44 *File 3: 2) 46:20 (23:45 on) (23:45-27:15 unique) ;Other *Files 1 and 2 : Very good quality mono at 256 kbps. Files created from CB057 of 500 Box. *Files b and d: Good quality mono. Files created from L141 of SL Tapes *Files c and e: Good quality mono. Created from L218 (Sides A&B) of SL Tapes. ;Available *File 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?vyzlfmkqqmm *File 2: http://www.mediafire.com/?jtnyytmdmz4 *File b: [3 Mooo] *File c: Mooo *File d: [4 Mooo] *File e: Mooo *File 3: 2) 46:20 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes